


Vulnerability

by gaettuce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaettuce/pseuds/gaettuce
Summary: A simple question leads to a recollection of memories and a lesson to be told.I was originally gonna keep all shit I write about my ocs on one work but I decided I didn't like that...also my toyhou.se is outdated and nobody can see my characters but unfortunately, this is written with the pretense that the reader has general knowledge about my characters. so I apologize if you don't fall under that, but I hope you can still enjoy my works





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> written 3/10/19

"Malachite? ...has.....Ozzie ever cried?" Sobi asked Malachite.

 

"...what kind of question is that? Everyone cries, y'know....mmm...some more than others. but...there's prolly not one person who's ever..not cried.." she replied.

 

Sobi played with her hands. "But....I've never seen Ozzie cry.. like...legit cry. I wish I could be like her. She's...strong."

 

Malachite tilted her head. "uuu...Maybe Ozzie hasn't _let_ you see her cry? Sometimes people hide parts of them that they don't want others to see....aa.. sometimes, they don't want to be seen when they are vulnerable.

 

Don't tell Ozzie I said this, but I've seen her cry."

 

Sobi perked up. "You have?? When??"

Malachite looked away, her eyes seeming to glow a tad brighter than usual. "Well...."

 

* * *

_It had been a few weeks since Malachite moved in. It was quiet, and everyone was asleep...except her._

 

Malachite couldn't help but stare blankly at the ceiling.

 

 _Jesus. Just go to sleep._ She thought to herself. _You're safe, Ozzie's literally right next to you, you aren't on your own._

...

_She said that she wouldn't let anything happen to you._

 

After a few minutes, Malachite gave up trying to stay awake, and let her eyes close. 

...

...

... 

Malachite felt something shift, and immediately sat up.

_What the hell-_

 

...but it was just...Ozzie, who kept tossing and turning. Was she having a nightmare? _Should I wake her up?_

 

But before Malachite could act, Ozzie immediately jolted awake, and looked around, but realized that Malachite was staring right back at her.

 

"O....Ozzie....?" Malachite reached out to put her hand on Ozzie's shoulder, but hesitated. "Are you okay?"

 

Ozzie curled up. A muffled "...I'm fine." could be heard from her.

 

Malachite squinted. "Are you sure..? That's....not like you."

 

No response; but after a few moments, Ozzie shook her head.

 

"no..." Ozzie's voice started to waver. "I'm...not fine."

 

Malachite, though hesitant, asked "..well...what...happened?"

 

* * *

 

Sobi had been intently listening to Malachite.

 

"She...started to explain. After she got around to the peak of the nightmare uhhh....she started...sobbing. I didn't really know what to do. I was like, "aAA oh shit--" and I tried to comfort her, y'know? I told her that she was okay and that she and Felix were safe...and um....I started humming. 

It's dumb but...I didn't know what else to do... and my mom used to hum to me whenever I was sad...so I guess I figured it'd help??"

 

"Well....did it?" Sobi asked.

 

Malachite nodded. "Well, I mean...I'm embarrassed to admit it...but... I do hum to Oz every night. I used to do it to comfort her from her nightmares aaa...but her nightmares stopped quite a while ago. ..so it's routine I guess."

 

It was silent for a few moments.

 

Malachite looked at Sobi. "I had a point...but I don't remember it- Oh! Uhm...yeah. Everyone cries, kid. You aren't weak or anything for crying. ...that's... something I wish I learned a long time ago."

 

Sobi took a moment to process what Malachite said, and then she hugged her. "You aren't weak either!"

 

Malachite, though caught off guard, smiled, and hugged Sobi back.

**Author's Note:**

> dear lord its been a hot minute since ive written a properly formatted (ish) work of fiction in god knows how long....hope y'all didn't mind...writing isn't my greatest strength
> 
>  
> 
> expect me to gradually add shit to this as time goes on


End file.
